


Fan-Fic Contest (17 November, 2014)

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: The Unquiet Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For The Star Cult fan-fic contest.<br/>https://plus.google.com/+ClaraPond/posts/KKHvWRisL8Q</p><p>Words:  482</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan-Fic Contest (17 November, 2014)

The TARDIS landed with the usual whirr-whirr. The Doctor pushed the door open and took Clara's hand to lead her out. The two had been traveling for a while before finally landing in what appeared to be the late 1800's. Something about it all seemed familiar, but the new Doctor couldn't quite place it. He was sure that he had been here before, but not with Clara, he knew that much. The pair of them run into a familiar(?) face. Well...more like she runs into them. His hands on her shoulders is the only thing keeping her vertical, he realizes, and tightens his grip. "What's wrong?" he demands in his Scottish brogue. 

"Gh-ghosts" she manages to get out. "On the streets." 

Now that was familiar. "What's your name?" he inquired of the girl dressed like a servant.

"Gwenyth."

"Well, Gwenyth, you just wait here," he set the girl on a box and leaned her up against the wall for support. "I'm the Doctor, and I'll take care of things." Turning to Clara he pulled out his sonic screwdriver "Shall We?"

There was very little difficulty in finding the ghosts in question. All they had to do was find the mass of screaming people....and run in the opposite direction. It was slow going, especially with Clara's infernal skirts (he just had to make her wear period clothes, didn't he!) By the time they got there the building in question and all of its surroundings were nearly people free. "Doctor!" He turned to find Clara pointing to Gwenyth making her way into the building labeled 'Sneed and Company'. It was a funeral parlour; a bit cliche, really when one thought about it. 

"Gwenyth!" He caught her arm and tried to pull her away from the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I have to go. I have to do this!" She pulled free of him and rushed into the building. Only Clara begging him not to endager himself kept him from following her in. A few moments later, the entire building exploded. They would later find out that there was a back door and three individuals including a Doctor and a certain writer escaped through it, but in the moment all they knew was that Gwenyth was dead. Had died trying to save Cardiff. _Had_ saved Cardiff.

With heavy hearts the duo made their way back to the TARDIS and it was then that the Doctor realized that the blue box, **his** blue box, had moved. As he pushed the door open, a familiar scent floated down to him. One that he had not experienced for a very long time. A familiar head of blonde hair greeted him, and he couldn't help but smile. "Hello," he said, not entirely sure what else to say in this situation.

A smirk was the reply he got along with a "Hello, Sweetie."


End file.
